


Latency

by limitedpractice



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Communication, Deep space, Distance, Drama, Epistolary, Epistolary Style, Gen, Letters, Spaceships, because they're good friends, communication - it's easier said than done, friends - Freeform, messages, sfw, space, writing messages to each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitedpractice/pseuds/limitedpractice
Summary: Pipes and Hubcap were good friends who used to write to each other all the time.All.The.Time.These are some of their messages to each other, before they went their separate ways and met their separate ends.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Message 1 and Message 2 - Pipes and Hubcap

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just so sad what happened to them. I miss them both.
> 
> These first two messages are in the format of direct computer messages, as they write in real time to each other. Later chapters will be chunkier paragraphs of text, as they write lengthier messages to each other in the hope that they’ll be delivered.
> 
> With many thanks to thenightetc for beta reading this!
> 
> Latency - a time delay between a user’s action and its resulting effect. Communications engineers operating in space recognize that delays will always be a part of the conversation.

**Message 1**

>Message Log Start

Pipes: Congratulations on the new job! [x 7 party emojis]

Hubcap: Ha! Thanks! [smiling emoji]

Pipes: The next round of drinks are on you. And the round after that. And the round after that. And the round after-

Hubcap: I’m not, ha, rich you know. Still not rich.

Pipes: If you didn’t get a pay rise with your promotion then you need to complain. I have a friend who knows a friend who once read the guidelines about submitting a complaint. I’ll find it for you.

Hubcap: That’s, ha, thanks, but it’s…not exactly a promotion though. What I’ve now got. My new job.

Pipes: It’s not?

Hubcap: No.

Pipes: But you’re a communications expert on Debris alongside the Wreckers. The Wreckers.

Hubcap: I’m the Station Administrator.

Pipes: It’s more or less the same thing. Isn't it?

Hubcap: It’s, ah, a position that requires me to run data analysis, compile reports, and undertake structural maintenance safety checks. You know, things like that. There’s a lot of paperwork involved.

Pipes: But you get to visit planets with them, right? You get to escape from your desk and explore planets and save the world and have adventures with them?

Hubcap: It’s more like I…remind them of their medical appointments and when they have to pay their bills. They have so many bills to pay. So many.

Pipes: Really?

Hubcap: Really. It’s, uh, pretty annoying at times. Most times actually. It’s, ah, not that difficult to press a couple of buttons and electronically sign your name to authorize payment for something, is it? But apparently it is for them. It’s difficult. And boring. And the Wreckers don’t do boring.

Pipes: They’re so awesome.

Hubcap:

Hubcap: If you say so.

Pipes: You’re like an honorary Wrecker.

Hubcap: Primus No.

Pipes: Huh?

Hubcap: I’ll never be one of _them_. I just have to stick it out and work with them.

Pipes:

Pipes: What do you mean you… _have_ to work with them?

Hubcap: ?

Pipes: Why do you have to stick it out with them? Is this a punishment for you?

Hubcap: What? No! Haha! Everything's fine. So, what planet would you most like to visit?

Pipes: You put in the request to work on Debris, right?

Hubcap:

Hubcap: …yes?

Pipes: And High Command not only approved your request but fast tracked it, didn't they?

Hubcap:

Hubcap: I, er, think so? Yes?

Hubcap: Yes.

Hubcap: Why do you-…why do you ask?

Pipes: Do you have any idea how many times that’s happened before?

Hubcap:

Hubcap: ...no?

Pipes: None. It’s happened none times before. And do you know how many people have submitted a request to work on Debris with the Wreckers?

Hubcap:

Pipes: Take a guess.

Hubcap: You, ha, do like your guessing games, don’t you? I could guess which planet you’d most like to visit if you want to play a ga-

Pipes: Loads. Loads of people have asked High Command to work with the Wreckers. They’ve pleaded, threatened, and bribed the guys in charge. I knew a guy who knew a guy who raised a million shanix so he could submit his application through a live action performance. He hired actors and performers and pyrotechnic experts. It was brilliant. But he got turned down. Everyone’s been turned down. Except for you.

Hubcap:

Hubcap: Umm.

Pipes: All you had to do was ask High Command once. One letter from you and you’ve got your dream job instantly, no questions asked. How did you do that?

Hubcap: It's not exactly my dream j- I mean I guess I just…asked politely? It was good timing? There was a, ha, computer glitch somewhere?

Pipes:

Pipes: What have you got over them?

Hubcap: What?

Pipes: High Command. What are you holding over them? What secrets have you got stashed away?

Hubcap: _NONE_. I don’t have anything over them Pipes, nothing. _Nothing_. I don’t do that kind of thing to someone who doesn't deserve it and if I did have information on a colleague I wouldn’t use it to my advantage like that.

Pipes: Hey, woah, easy there! I’m just joking. Just kidding. Just having an old joke around with you.

Hubcap: Oh, hahahaha I knew that! Good one! Hahaha you got me!

Pipes:

Pipes:

Pipes: So...everything’s good with you there?

Hubcap: Absolutely! Things are fine here. Things are great here.

Pipes: Are you sure?

Hubcap: When have I, ha, ever been unsure about anything?

Pipes:

Pipes: I have another friend who’s a lawyer. She could get your contract re-written. She charges more for extra-curricular intimidation though. I think I know what that means, but she won’t answer me directly when I ask her about it. She just puts a finger to her lips and winks and taps her shoulder missile. Sometimes she smiles and sometimes she doesn’t. She makes me feel things.

Hubcap: Things are amazing here. They’re great. Really really great.

Pipes:

Pipes:

Pipes: OK.

Hubcap:

Pipes: Even with...you know…

Hubcap: ...with….?

Pipes: You know. With him being on board.

Hubcap:

Hubcap:

Pipes: I know you don’t like talking about it - about what happened during your training - so I won’t go on about it. About Roadbuster almost kil-

Hubcap: You’re going on about it.

Pipes: Right. It’s just...are you sure you’re OK being there with him?

Hubcap:

Pipes: Working with him? Living with him? Taking orders from him again?

Hubcap:

Hubcap:

Hubcap: Do you want to come over for a visit?

Pipes: Yes! Yes many times! I’ve been on plenty of space stations in my life, but never Debris. I bet it’s brilliant.

Hubcap:

Hubcap: I’ll send you our current coordinates and future flight schedule. We’re, ah, not difficult to find. There’s a fuel leak somewhere and we’re running at, uh, 45% capacity right now.

Pipes: Do you have to fix stuff like that?

Hubcap: No. I just...put the paperwork in for it. Order the replacement parts, pay for energon supplies, organize the safety checks and record them on the database. Stuff like that. Not too exciting. Ha. And I have to make sure the guys on here actually do their assigned jobs and not just ignore it or pass it off to someone else for them to ignore, or get us into more debt by hiring an overpriced contractor to come onboard when they could have easily fixed the problem themselves, and I guess I'm being a bit unfair because some of them will actually listen to me and put some effort in, like Springer, but when it comes to the likes of Road-

Hubcap:

Pipes:

Pipes: What about the likes of-

Hubcap: He’s nothing. No-one. He’s not worth a second more of my energy.

Pipes: Yes, good. Except you...still think about him, don’t you?

Hubcap:

Hubcap: He’s, uh, right here with me, so it’s...difficult not to think about him at times. He’s a...colleague. Now. He’s here with me.

Pipes:

Pipes: Not all colleagues have to be friends.

Hubcap: He’s nothing to me.

Pipes: Right. Good. Does he ever-

Hubcap: He forgets I exist. He has no idea who I was. He also has no idea who I am now. And I intend to keep it that way.

Pipes: Right.

Hubcap: It’s, ha, easy to stay out of sight from everyone. Keep quiet in my office and get on with my work. Do some writing. Watch a show. Some research. Write to you. Writing to you is the best thing I do all week.

Pipes: You need to get out more my friend.

Hubcap: Ha!

Pipes: But before you do, I want to come and visit you.

Hubcap: Yes! Definitely.

Pipes: I want the full guided tour. And individual photos with everyone followed by a group shot.

Hubcap: Sure.

Pipes: Coolio. I’ll get some time off work and pop over.

Hubcap: Great! Just, uh, let me know what days. Or day. You may not want to spend too long here, ha. But if you did, that would be good. Very good. It would be great. It would be the best thing actually. Um. Yeah.

Pipes: I’ll call again soon. I mean write. You know what I mean.

Hubcap: I do. Take care Pipes. Stay safe.

Pipes: Bye!

Hubcap: Bye!

>Message Log End

* * *

**Message 2**

>Message Log Start

Pipes: Hey.

Hubcap: Hey!

Pipes: Look, I’ve got something to tell you. Actually I've got something to write to you, because we’re not using talking words in our chats, and I have to type it out.

Hubcap: Writing is, uh, fun. Easier in a lot of ways too.

Pipes: Yep. So.

Hubcap: Is it bad news?

Pipes: Are you sitting down?

Hubcap: What? Are you OK? Is everything OK? What isn’t OK? Tell me now.

Pipes: Everything’s fine! Don’t worry. Don’t panic. I’m not about to die any time soon.

Hubcap: That’s, ha, good to know!

Pipes: I’ve decided that I’m not going to die for another ten million years. I’ve got too many planets to visit and friends to make. There are too many things I want to do before my spark gives out.

Hubcap: You deserve to do them all.

Pipes: I’m glad you feel that way, because that’s the good news. Which I’m going to give you after the bad.

Hubcap: ….which is?

Pipes: ...I can’t come and visit you on Debris.

Hubcap:

Hubcap:

Hubcap: Right.

Hubcap:

Hubcap: Um. Why?

Pipes: That was a perfect lead into my good news. I couldn’t have planned it better. It’s like you read my mind. Are you still sitting down?

Hubcap: I...always sit down when we talk. It’s easier to type. So...yes?

Pipes: I’ve joined the Lost Light! I got accepted! Me! My application got accepted over loads of others’ and I'm going!

[x5 epic action emojis]

Pipes: I’m going to go to loads of new planets and make loads of new friends. I’m going to actually step foot on a different planet. Me. I’m actually going to do it. After all this time of just talking about it, I’m actually going to do it for real. Can you believe it?!?

Hubcap:

Hubcap:

Hubcap: Wow.

Hubcap: That’s…

Hubcap: So great.

Pipes:

Pipes: You don’t…sound overly thrilled with my good news.

Hubcap: No, I am!

Pipes: You don’t sound like you’ve heard something good. You don’t sound happy for me.

Hubcap: I am! Honestly I am. I know how much exploring means to you Pipes. I’m very happy that you got chosen for this! I am. I really am happy that you’re happy. Truly.

[x6 happy emojis]

Pipes: …thanks.

Hubcap:

Hubcap: It’s just that I-…. was looking forward to seeing you. And now you’re not coming. And- and if I sound a bit off with you, that’s why. That’s all. No other reason. Or reasons. Ha. It’s fine. You’ll do fine. You’ll do great. Congratulations! The ship is lucky to have you.

Pipes: It’s just that Debris is a long way away right now, and by the time I get over to you, stay a day and then travel back, the ship will have left. It’s not going to wait for me.

Hubcap: I understand.

Pipes: I’m sorry.

Hubcap: It’s fine. It’s, uh, fine. I do understand. Some things you just...have to do. You have to put them first. You may not like it in the short term, but you know that in the long run it’s for the best.

Pipes: Exactly.

Pipes: I’m still shaking my head that I got accepted.

Hubcap: Of course you got accepted. You’re the best.

Pipes: Nah I’m not. I’m not an outlier or a specialist or an A-lister like Jazz or Ratchet or Riptide. Rodimus probably just wanted to make up the numbers, and I was the least annoying. Or he mixed me up with someone else. It’s OK. I get it. But tell me again why I’m the best.

Hubcap: You’re the best in many ways. You’d do anything for anyone. You’re great fun. You’re clever, interesting, and are effortless to talk to.

Pipes: I’m going to try extra hard to be impulsive on this trip. I think about it a lot. I’ve made notes. And a timetable.

Hubcap: A timetable?

Pipes: For the impulsive things I’m going to do.

Hubcap: Excellent.

Pipes: I’m so excited.

Hubcap: I’m excited for you. So. The Knights of Cybertron, huh? They, uh, probably don’t actually exist you know?

Pipes: Who?

Hubcap: The...Knights. Of Cybertron. The reason why this quest exists?

Pipes: Oh yeah. Them. Well if we find them we find them. And if they want to stay hidden and get on with their own thing, then good for them. I won’t bother them.

Hubcap: I think Rodimus will.

Pipes: Oh he definitely will. He’ll be best friends with them within minutes. And I’m sure they’ll want to be friends with him too. And if they don’t...well we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. If we come to it. Nah, definitely when we come to it. He’s going to annoy them so much.

Hubcap: So, uh, what are the planets on your list of planets to visit?

Pipes: Definitely one with snow on it. I want to scoop it up as I drive across it.

Hubcap: If you...initiate a partial transformation when in vehicular alt mode at speed that...probably won’t be good for you. Especially if you’re surrounded by foregin contaminants and allow them into your unshielded seams.

Pipes: You sound like a mixture of Magnus on a good day and Ratchet on an average one.

Hubcap: That was low.

Pipes: It was. Sorry. I couldn’t resist.

Hubcap:

Pipes: I know you’re laughing.

Hubcap: I’m not.

Pipes: I know you’re smiling.

Hubcap:

Pipes: Knew it.

Hubcap: I, uh, just worry. About you. On strange planets. Who knows what might happen to you on one?

Pipes: I’ll be fine. I won’t be visiting one by myself.

Hubcap: Good.

Pipes: I have other news.

Hubcap: ...oh?

Pipes: Well it’s not news exactly; it’s more of a question. An offer. An amazing opportunity.

Hubcap: You’re, uh, starting to sound like Swindle now.

Pipes: I choose to take that as a compliment. Are you still sitting down?

Hubcap: Yes?

Pipes: Good. I want you to come with me! On the Lost Light! I’m inviting you onboard!

Hubcap:

Pipes: It will be so amazing. We’ll have such a great time together. You’ll make loads of friends and learn a bunch of communications stuff. Did you know that Blaster’s joined? You know him, right?

Hubcap: ….uh. Yeah. Yeah we’re friends. Pipes, I-

Pipes: Well then! It’s settled. Come and explore the universe with me.

Hubcap:

Hubcap: I...I can’t. I’m sorry, I- thank you. For the offer. Thank you for...thinking of me. Ha. That’s a rare thing you know. But. Uh. I...can’t. Sorry?

Pipes:

Pipes: Why can’t-

Hubcap: So, what’s another planet on your list of planets you want to visit?

Pipes: Why can’t you come?

Hubcap: Ha! Well, uh, first of all I haven’t submitted an application, and I’m pretty sure they’re closed now and I can’t- can’t expect anyone to bend the rules for me. I can’t possibly expect anyone to do anything like that for me.

Pipes: That’s not a problem. Rodimus is in charge, remember?

Hubcap: Yes?

Pipes: If I’m right that Rodimus mistook me for someone else and doesn’t pay close attention to the crew list, which I’m pretty sure I am, then you're a shoo-in. You’ll get a place on board no problem. He’ll think you’re Bumblebee.

Hubcap: Haha!

Pipes: But better looking.

Hubcap: Ha!

Pipes: Maybe he’ll think you’re Bumblebees’s long lost almost identical twin that no-one’s ever heard of. He’ll pass out from joy if you tell him that.

Hubcap: Ha!

Pipes:

Hubcap:

Hubcap: I, ah,…probably won’t. Tell Rodimus that.

Pipes: Good plan! So what is the plan you’re going to tell him?

Hubcap:

Hubcap: Umm…

Pipes: Make sure it features fighting and explosions and self-sacrifice.

Hubcap: I- I’m not going to tell him anything. Because I’m not coming.

Pipes:

Pipes:

Hubcap:

Hubcap: I just-

Pipes: Why not?

Hubcap: What?

Pipes: Why can’t you come?

Hubcap: Because of the reason I already said? Ha. And, uh, I already have a job. That’s why. I can’t just…up and leave it.

Pipes: Yes you can.

Hubcap:

Hubcap: Being on Debris is, uh, a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Pipes: So is being on the Lost Light. But the difference is that you’d like it on this ship.

Hubcap: I...I didn’t say I didn’t like it on my ship. With everyone. With the Wreckers.

Pipes: Yes you did. In your own roundabout way that I’m fluent in, yes you did.

Hubcap:

Hubcap:

Hubcap: Ha. Umm.

Pipes: Is that a ‘I’ll think about it?’ umm? Because you don’t have much time to think about it. We leave soon.

Hubcap: I…I can’t leave Debris.

Pipes: Yes you can.

Hubcap: No, I can’t.

Pipes: ...you can’t leave it?

Hubcap:

Hubcap: Oh, sorry, I was nodding there. I said yes, that’s right. I can’t leave here. I really can’t leave.

Pipes: Oh my god.

Hubcap: What?

Pipes: They’re holding you hostage.

Hubcap: What?

Pipes: Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Why didn’t you give me a signal? Oh yeah that’s right – it’s because you’re a hostage.

Hubcap: No!

Pipes: I’ll organize a rescue party and get you out of there. I know someone who can help. His name’s Drift. Just hold on! Be brave!

Hubcap: I’m not being held hostage! Haha, no! There’s no…hostage holding going on here. I promise.

Pipes: That sounds like something a hostage would say.

Hubcap: Oh my god no. Ha! Please. It’s not- I’m fine. Honestly. I’m fine Pipes, I’m fine. Really.

Pipes:

Pipes: ...but you don’t sound like yourself.

Hubcap: What?

Pipes: You don’t sound like yourself.

Hubcap: Is the audio not working on your end? Hang on, I’ll, err, check a few frequencies and inject a new wavelength modifier into the underlying source stream.

Hubcap: There. That better?

Pipes: You haven’t sounded like yourself in a while.

Hubcap: ?

Hubcap: That’s, ha, wrong. Of you. We haven’t been communicating verbally since I joined Debris, and so you haven’t been able to hear what I sound like.

Pipes:

Pipes: I know you.

Hubcap:

Hubcap: I know. You’re the only one that really does.

Pipes: But not fully.

Hubcap: ?

Pipes: Not anymore. In fact I don't think I ever have. I don't think anyone ever has.

Hubcap: I-

Pipes: And that's not a terrible thing, I don't mean it as an insult. And you still sound like yourself. But not yourself.

Hubcap: ?

Pipes: Something’s going on on Debris with you.

Hubcap:

Pipes: Are you sure you’re not being held hostage? Because I’ll fight them if you are.

Hubcap:

Hubcap: I’m very sure.

Pipes: There was a pause. You paused before answering me.

Hubcap: I was smiling.

Pipes: Against your will?

Hubcap: No. I won’t...ever do anything against my will again.

Pipes: Good.

Hubcap: I won’t ever let anyone make me do anything against my will again.

Pipes: ...good. Very good. That’s a good normal attitude you have there. So. What’s their name?

Hubcap: ...excuse me?

Pipes: The name of this person that’s making you smile.

Hubcap: ?

Pipes: I’m not blind. Or deaf. I can’t see you or hear you, but I know that someone’s changed you. And if they’re not holding you hostage, then they’ve changed you in the good way. Not like the time you kept getting changed by R-

Hubcap: Ha! I-

Pipes: And you’ve got a secret. What is it?

Hubcap:

Hubcap:

Pipes: Stop panicking. You know I won’t beat it out of you. But you can tell me if you want to.

Hubcap: Ha!

Pipes: You can tell me anything.

Hubcap:

Hubcap: I...uh. Have met...many people. In response to what you said before. And I keep meeting them. Because people exist. And so do...I.

Pipes: Is this special someone the reason you’re on Debris?

Hubcap:

Hubcap:

Pipes: It is! Is it a Wreck-

Hubcap: God no. And it’s nothing like that.

Pipes: What isn’t like what?

Hubcap: That thing you’re thinking of. With me and this…person. We’re not. You know.

Pipes: Together?

Hubcap:

Pipes: You are together?

Hubcap: But not like that! He’s…um, not here. On Debris. We communicate only through messages. Like you and I do.

Pipes: Should I be worried?

Hubcap: No.

Pipes: Should I be jealous?

Hubcap: No! Never. Never ever. There will never be anyone else like you Pipes.

Pipes: Darn right there won’t be.

Pipes: So. What does this ‘friend’ of yours do then?

Hubcap:

Hubcap: He…works in intelligence. And designing. And experimenting. And engineering and creating.

Pipes: Wow. So he’s got lots of fingers in lots of pies then?

Hubcap: Huh. Yeah. Yeah he has lots of hands. And eyes. He has eyes everywhere.

Pipes: If you’re a creative you have to have eyes everywhere.

Hubcap: You do.

Pipes: And if you’re a scientist you need assistants. You need people to do the basic work for you while you concentrate on being all geniusy.

Hubcap:

Pipes: I’m not saying it’s bad to be an assistant you know. They’re vital people. Good people.

Hubcap: I’m not a lackey.

Pipes: You’re sounding a bit..bitey there. Spitting that word out like that. And I didn’t say lackey, I said-

Hubcap: You’d need a partner. You’d need a trusted partner to work with you. Someone unique. Someone special. Someone you sought out. Someone you don’t take pity on, but respect and value and trust. Someone you need. Someone you want to reward. Someone who can discover and analyze information that’s relevant and essential to your work. To both of your work. To your shared goal and common dream.

Pipes:

Pipes: Uh, yeah. Goals. Goals are good. So long as they don’t become objectives. Then it becomes serious and boring and measurable. You’ll have to do a self-assessment and fill in paperwork and have meetings. I hope there’s not going to be too much of that going on here. I hope there’s not going to be any of it. But Rodimus is in charge, so there won’t be.

Hubcap: That’s...good. Good escape.

Pipes: So.

Pipes: What’s your goal?

Hubcap:

Hubcap:

Hubcap: To, uh, write a book? I guess?

Pipes: Did you just make that up?

Hubcap: Ha, no! I-...

Hubcap: …I would like to write a book. Really.

Pipes: Really?

Hubcap: Really. Um. It would be a...user guide. A manual. Something for intelligence analysts to use. It would be practical. But relatable. It would help you. It would help you advance in your career, but it would also guide you in your work towards something bigger than yourself.

Hubcap: It would help you work towards something greater than yourself. Something bigger. Something better.

Hubcap: It would help erase mistakes. It would clear the surface and remove the decay and leave it open for a fresh layer to be planted on top. It would prevent the rot from ever taking hold again. It would make those responsible for others' suffering suffer in turn themselves. It wouldn’t be torture. It wouldn’t be death. It would be change. It would empower and protect. Your information and skills and intellect and arguments would be used to help them see the error of their ways so they could change for the better. Because we all change. It’s in our very nature to change. But the direction of that change sometimes needs external adjustments. It needs a recalibration from someone who’s had first hand experience of their actions, because they know what it’s _like_ to be on the receiving end of something that didn’t have to happen in the first place. They know how to prevent it from ever happening again, even if they can’t fix the damage that’s already been done. Even if they can’t fully fix themselves.

Hubcap: This person knows the good their actions will bring about if they do this thing to them. If they can do this carefully thought out thing that has to be - that will be - that is - for the greater good, then they will prevent others from suffering. Because they don’t want that. They don’t want people to suffer. They don’t want others to live their life in pain and fear like they do because they do, they do, and it’s on the tipping point of unbearable and that’s no way to live a life, that’s just an existence. They want their life back. They want to finally be free of that fear and pain and this is the only way, the only way that it can be accomplished and they will not fail, they will not fail they will not.  
Fail.

Pipes:

Pipes:

Pipes:

Pipes:

Pipes:

Pipes: Okey dokey.

Hubcap: dkqjf8e0j]GPM’VS-C\JgHl

Hubcap: Hahahaha! I got a bit- ha! A bit intense there, didn’t I? A bit much? Sorry! Sorry I was just joking; just...thinking. Out loud. Through words. On a screen. To you. Because you’re there. And I’m here. And then my hand may have clenched into a fist and slipped onto the keyboard. My fist. Not my forehead. Even thought it looked like I- How are you by the way? How’s your health?

Pipes:

Pipes:

Pipes:

Hubcap:

Hubcap: I just…ha! Got...carried away by my book idea? And by the work I’m doing in my new job? Because I’m doing good work here. Exciting work. And I’m excited for it. Excited about it. You know what I’m like when I get excited, hahaha. Anyway. Are you OK? Do you need anything?

Pipes:

Pipes: I think I need a drink.

Hubcap: Ha, yeah! I’ll get you one. Do you still like the pink stuff in the glass?

Pipes:

Pipes: Do you-

Hubcap: I know where your ship is docked. I’ll arrange for a shipment of supplies to be delivered there for you.

Pipes: That...sounds like it won’t happen. Rodimus isn’t in charge of inventory; Magnus is. If he hasn’t personally authorised and triple checked an item, it’s not coming on board.

Hubcap: I’ll get it on board. Trust me.

Pipes: ...ok?

Pipes: Do you have...contacts I don’t know about? Cool contacts?

Hubcap: I have a head full of wavelengths and frequencies that no-one in existence has even thought about, let alone identified, measured, analysed and controlled.

Pipes:

Pipes: That sounds like a medical condition you need to get checked out.

Hubcap: Haha! It’s fine. It’s good. It’s just what I have. It’s just what I...am.

Pipes: What you are is a good friend.

Hubcap:

Hubcap: I’ll re-write the source signal of my packages. I’ll amend the underlying data stream and attach a slow decaying signal booster that links to a genuine mainframe hub, so when the barcode is scanned its origin will show up as one of the main distribution nodes.

Pipes: That sounds impressive and confusing.

Hubcap: Ha! It’s simple though. Not that I’m boasting or anything.

Pipes: You should boast about it. I would.

Hubcap: It’s nothing special. Like me.

Pipes: Shut up.

Hubcap:

Pipes: Thank you. Now. What are you going to send me?

Hubcap: What would you like?

Pipes: Hang on, I need to make a list. Can I call you back?

Hubcap: Of course. I’m, ha, not going anywhere.

Pipes:

Pipes: No. You’re not, are you?

Hubcap:

Hubcap: Put whatever you want on your list. I’ll get it for you.

Pipes: You won’t be able to get me everything I want. No matter how many times I ask for it.

Hubcap:

Hubcap: I-

Pipes: If your work really is that important, then I get it. I understand why you can’t join me.

Hubcap:

Pipes: And I’m happy for you. If you’re doing something big and important that helps others and also makes you feel good, then you have to keep doing it.

Hubcap: Really?

Pipes: Really. If there’s anyone in the universe that deserves to be happy, it’s you.

Hubcap:

Pipes: And if it doesn’t work out and you get fired or your book flops, you can give me a call and I’ll come and pick you up.

Hubcap: That, ha, thanks, but- but you won’t be piloting the Lost Light.

Pipes: No. But I’ll be close friends with everyone by then, and they’ll help me help you out. Everything will be fine.

Hubcap: Really?

Pipes: Really. Stop doubting yourself.

Hubcap:

Hubcap: Sorry, I nodded again there. I...yes. Yes it is time to stop doing that, isn’t it?

Pipes: Yep. Look, I have to go now.

Hubcap: Of course! It was good talking to you Pipes. It always is.

Pipes: You too. And yes, always with you too

Hubcap: Send me that list. And fly well.

Pipes: I will. And you too. And speak soon.

Hubcap: Definitely. Bye!

Pipes: Bye!

**> Message Log End**

* * *

_++++++

  
_+++++

  
_++++

  
_+++

  
_++

  
_+

_

  
**Anomaly Detected**

_scans running

[?] Quantum [?]

Section: 7.8.0.1

Atmosphere: Stable/Unstable

_ripple

Planet: Cybertron

Mass in Motion: Spacecraft

Designation: Lost Light

Mass in Cessation: Lost Light

Inertia: 100%

Locomotion: 100%

Outcome: Catastrophic?

Life Signs: 0

Communications: **Offline**

Spacecraft Location: Unknown

Micro Mass Scanner Results: Null

Space Background Radiation: Normal

Wavelengths: Normal

Frequencies: Normal 

Ground Communications: N/A

In Transit Communications Relay: N/A

Additional Subatomic Mass Detected in Star System: None

Additional Subatomic Mass Detected in 5 Surrounding Star Systems: None

Additional Subatomic Mass Detected in 20 Surrounding Star Systems: None

Additional Subatomic Mass Detected in 70 Surrounding Star Systems: None 

_ripple

Lost Light Communications Network Scan: 0 Results

Lost Light Life Signs: **0**

Lost Light Status: **Non-Existent**

Repeat Battery of Deep Density Scans? Y/N

**Y**

_scans running


	2. Message 3 - Hubcap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lost Light has suddenly vanished, in what many presume to be a deadly explosion. This means that Hubcap and Pipes can’t message each other directly and in real time any more. But they can still write longer messages to each other from their respective ships. They can still try to communicate with each other, even as the physical and emotional distances between them grow.
> 
> Alone on Debris, surrounded by his colleagues and convinced that there’s more to the Lost Light’s disappearance than first appears, Hubcap writes a message to his lost friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks again to thenightetc for beta reading this!
> 
> And thanks to everyone else who reads this.

**> Message Start**

Communication isn’t a one-way process. 

That’s, uh, not how it works. It’s not what it is. 

Despite what the official definitions will tell you. And they’ll tell you that communication needs at least one sender, a message, and at least one recipient. I’m the sender, this is my message, and you’re the recipient. It’s communication. Except it isn’t. Because there’s no back and forth, there’s just...forth. I’m going forth into the unknown. Alone. Again.

Again.

That, ha, sounds more dramatic than it actually is! It sounds more interesting. I think I’m making myself sound more interesting? Or maybe I’m not? Maybe I’m just typing without thinking. Again.

What if my message doesn’t reach you? What if you never hear this? Can that really be called communication?

And if someone intercepts this message who isn’t my intended recipient and hears what I have to say, I’m still not communicating with them. Because even if they are a recipient, they’re not my intended one. I don’t want to talk to them. They’re an interloper. A stranger. They’re an unintended interruption. And if they hear but don’t absorb what I have to say, that’s not communication either. 

Is it? 

I don’t mean to get too philosophical here, sorry. Or too rambling. Or too technical. These aren’t actually philosophical questions, are they? They’re more like...grammar questions or, uh, linguistics questions. They’re questioning a definition. You can pretend this is all a game. One of your guessing games – ‘What Weird Thing Is He Talking About Now?’ There isn’t a wrong answer to this question! But there are, ha, many correct ones. You can respond with any answer you want. And if I’m wrong and there is a wrong answer, who cares? I won’t. I care about what’s important now. I think I hope. Sorry for all of this, I’m just tired. 

I’m very tired.

And, ah, talking more than usual, I know. Typing. Talking. Sending out words in the hope of transforming them into communication. Because that’s what we do – we transform. We change parts of ourselves to better suit our current situation. And we hope. And even if we don’t want to hope, that’s still what we do. We hope and we don’t want to hope but we also still really do, even if we don’t admit it. It’s hard, isn’t it?

Yeah, more questions! Ha, I’ll stop. Well I’ll try to. You can hope that I’ll stop. Hope. Did you see what I did there?

I haven’t had much sleep and I can’t remember the last time I refuelled. 

A few days ago? Last week? Whenever it was it wasn’t enough. Some of my memory sub-processes turned themselves off this morning. I think, uh, about, 13% of them did. In total. I think they wanted to jump to offline status rather than be pushed there by a higher cerebral power. They didn’t want to end up like some of my other processes who were dragged into an enforced shutdown last night. They didn’t like it. I didn’t like it. Red lights blinked and circuits seized up and a few cogs fell out of alignment and crunched into each other and it’s all fine. I’m fine. It’s just temporary. All of this is just temporary. 

All of this has to just be temporary. 

But I probably – OK I definitely – need to look away from my screen for a while. Take a walk around the ship. Sit somewhere else. Lay down and recharge. Read that rare paper book. Stare out of the window. Think of something else. There are so many green numbers and green letters on my screen that they’re, ah, starting to look like a new alphabet. They’re bleeding into each other. They’re imprinting themselves onto my eyes like digital tattoos. They’re threatening to brand me. Maybe I’ve discovered a new alpha-numerical frequency and don’t yet know it, and it’s only been created outside of my head because it's being born between us. 

…

Yeah that was weird.

That sounded pretty weird. Sorry.

What do you, ha, have to say in response to that? I don’t mind what you say. You can say anything you like. You can always say anything to me. Anything. I don’t care what you say to me about it, just so long as you’re able to actually say something because right now you can’t.

Everyone’s saying that the Lost Light is gone. 

They’re saying that everyone on board is gone. Dead. Exploded. Gone.

They’re not saying that it’s a foregone conclusion that you’re gone, but that is what they’re saying. 

I don’t believe it. 

And that’s not because I’m blinded with grief or have turned crazy with delusion; it’s because I scanned the area and absorbed the data and analysed the evidence and formulated a hypothesis and drafted a conclusion.

I did what I excel at. What I was forged to do. 

Well some of what I was forged to do. Sort of. A bit. Added to what I’ve learnt and practised and-

The moment your ship disappeared, Debris’ sensor net picked the anomaly up. Debris’ net showed it as like a…twinkling. Like a small insignificant star had suddenly winked out. It looked very orderly. Which, ha, isn’t a word you’d assign to the Wreckers, is it? But that’s what it looked like.

But it wasn’t what it was. 

Because your ship isn’t insignificant. 

Small things that exist against a backdrop of power and chaos don’t deserve to be forgotten. They are just as important as anyone else. Turning a blind eye to someone suffering should never be allowed to happen again. 

On my ship’s communication screen the Lost Light’s disappearance showed a small point of light winking out, accompanied by a surgical ting of an alarm.

And at the exact same time that happened, the inside of my head exploded.

Not, ha, literally of course! What an awful image. I can’t imagine that ever happening to someone.

No – what, ah, actually happened was that my internal sensor net exploded. The unique one I was forged with. The one I’ve exercised with electromagnetic tools to allow it to stretch as far across space as possible. My, uh, frequencies stretch far. But they couldn’t follow your ship to wherever it went. They spasmed. And my signal waves roiled. And I kept trying to find your ship and I stretched them and pushed them and pleaded with them and then I heard something snap. It snapped silently inside of me. 

I think a, uh, secondary frequency wave tore. I’d thinned it out too much and it...snapped. And the untethered fragments whipped into other wavelengths and hurt them and they gave up and yeah. It was pretty horrible. Cold and horrible and just...not right. I think I made a sound afterwards. I’m told I collapsed to my knees and clutched the sides of my head and wailed and then passed out, but the Wreckers aren’t exactly a shining source of truth and accuracy, so I don’t think I believe them. 

I did wake up in what passes for our medical bay though. 

Once I knew that my internal sensors weren’t going to pick anything up, I made do with what Debris had to offer. I undertook a battery of scans and used everything I could. I, uh, diverted a lot of power from what you….could say were essential systems. Power, defence, environment controls. But it wasn’t for long! It was just for as long as I needed it. And no-one got hurt. The ship was never in danger. Not that anyone noticed the power was being diverted and drained and that I was doing anything.

They don’t pay a lot of attention to a lot of things. They know enough to keep the ship in one piece and for us to not die out here, but they didn’t notice the sudden massive energy drains from core systems that I funnelled to the communications net. 

Actually I...think one of them may have sent me a message asking if everything was OK and did the readings look acceptable to me? I think the message may actually have been written as “What’s up? Ship good?” to which I politely responded that yes everything was fine and there was nothing alarming to worry about. I, ha, then added a line saying that nothing was up, because there is no up or down in space and did they really not know that? I then deleted it before I hit send. Or did I? Or did I delete it before I sent the message? I can’t quite remember. Either way they, ha, didn’t respond back to me.

I guess I could interpret it as them placing such a high level of trust in me that they take me at my word and trust me to deal with any problems. I probably should interpret it this way. It might make me happier.

Anyway, the deep dive scans I shot out to Cybertron and its surrounding space didn’t show any sign of the Lost Light. None. 

And without, ah, getting too technical, that’s unusual. It’s odd. It’s just…not right. A quantum drive capable spaceship explodes/disappears and there’s _no_ trace of it left? No debris? No microscopic particles of matter? No whisper of an energy sig? No quantum thread fray? No trace communication frequencies or wavelengths? No splinters of sound? No dispersal cloud rapidly drying into the radiation background? Nothing?

It’s not right. It doesn’t add up. And because it’s not right, it means that things will be all right. 

That’s some, ha, flawless logic there, isn’t it? But you know what I mean. You’ve always known what I’ve meant. Even if I didn’t acknowledge it when you said it. I…I will be better the next time we speak. More open. Less…myself. Ha. Less myself in the bad ways. In the ways I lack. I’m hoping to remedy some of those issues soon Pipes. Very soon. Relatively speaking, ha, since I don’t know how far ahead in time you are. Or if time is actually circular, where in time you are. 

I think I'd like to be somewhere else on the wheel right now.

Did I ever tell you about my first day on Debris? I probably didn’t. I don’t...much talk about it, do I? 

Anyway, when I first stepped foot on Debris, back on my first wonderful day of work here, I almost collapsed when I saw the communications array. My, uh, jaw did drop though. Impactor thought I was overcome with awe and wonder at finally being on board with my heroes. He slapped my back and grinned, and my legs almost gave way. He’s such a-

Their communications system was terrible. It was full of outdated equipment that was barely hanging together. Every surface was dirty, bare wires protruded from everywhere, and I swear to you that some of the broken panels were taped together. Taped together. With _tape_.

I upgraded it all the next day.

And I may not have…told them about all of my upgrades. 

A lot of my internal improvements weren’t exactly…sanctioned by the Wreckers. Or by High Command. But it needed to be done! It was an insult. That was what they considered good enough to work with? That was what they considered good enough for me? That, ha, didn’t come as a great surprise. But this time I was in a position to do something about it. This time I had the time and energy and knowledge to strike back at them. If Road-….if he taught me anything, it’s to get your first strike in hard and fast and to make it count. And to keep it to yourself. I guess I should, ha, thank him. Except I won’t. I won’t ever. 

The communications console was an actual health and safety concern though. Magnus would have had spark failure just from looking at it. So really I was just doing everyone a favour. I was just doing my job. I just…did my job better than I let on. I, ha, am pretty good at keeping things to myself, aren’t I. Too good actually. 

Is it weird to feel bad about excelling at something? 

I fixed the exterior panelling, trimmed the wires, deep cleaned everything, and boosted signal capabilities by 185%. Everyone was delighted. 

I also…added a few little things to the ship’s networks and data banks. And removed some. And altered some. They were all internal modifications that no-one on board would ever understand let alone actually use, so I didn’t see a problem with doing it. And, uh, neither did my…friend. Not that I needed his permission to do them of course. And I didn’t need his praise for completing them perfectly either. He…did praise me though, which was nice. And normal. And it…felt too nice to be thanked for doing something that didn’t involve much effort. It felt like cheating. Like I hadn’t earned it. Is it normal to feel that way? Should you have to suffer and exert yourself in order to receive basic appreciation from someone that can choose to give it freely?

I’m, ha, rambling now! Rambling again. Sorry. Sleep deprivation is as good as high quality energon for helping you say things that are normally kept bolted down tight. 

And he…may have suggested some of the modifications I made. Like the hidden communication frequency that runs in parallel to the ship’s official channel. It allows him and me to…talk. Privately. And exchange information. But I prefer messaging him to talking with him. 

With you it’s the other way round. 

The Wreckers don’t pay attention to a lot that goes on on this ship, which isn’t a surprise. But you’d, uh, be surprised at how often they eavesdrop on someone’s messages if they get the chance to. Everyone here only knows basic security protocols though, and there’s not a chance they’ll ever crack my most basic encryption sequence. 

I rotate and retire those sequences frequently though. Just in case. 

The Wreckers’ knowledge of communicating begins and ends at shooting someone, so they won’t understand what I’ve got to say. Even if they bothered to listen to me. 

That, ha, is a bit unfair of me. To my colleagues. On board the ship. Maybe it’s more than a bit unfair. Um. It’s just…it’s just difficult to feel bad for them. They’ve never felt bad for me. They’ve never felt anything for me. Their default emotion at seeing me is mild surprise. As if I’m an abstract thought they sometimes have that’s suddenly been given life and is now talking to them. They’re amused and unsettled to see me. Which is, ha, better than pure disgust. Or complete disinterest. 

Unlike my friend. He…does seem happy to speak with me every time we do. And he asks after me. And he, ah, gives the impression that he truly does care about me. The Wreckers couldn’t act their way out of a paper bag. They’d blast a hole through it. Whereas my friend, he….he’s only an actor when he has to be. I think. I understand why he has to stay so…concealed. There’s some work that can only be done when you’re in the shadows. When you’re small and scuttling and adapting to the darkness. You can do all of that and still survive. But can you thrive in it?

Uh, where was I? Ha, sorry, memory issues! And tiredness. And just wanting to talk to you. To have something familiar back before all this happened. But they’re only temporary, don’t worry! I just need to sleep for a bit. And recharge. I’ll be fine. I am fine. It’s you I’m worried about. 

When they heard that the Lost Light had disappeared – when they realised that hundreds of people were presumed dead – the Wreckers’ world didn’t end. Their routine didn’t change. There were a few mutters of regret and shakings of heads, and then they got on with their day. They just…brushed it all aside. Again. Another distant thing that didn’t offer them immediate action and glory was ignored. They, ha, of course didn’t volunteer to search for your ship. They didn’t offer to donate resources to help with the investigation. They didn’t think to ask _me_ to help out. Ha. Of course not. I’ve never been a consideration of theirs. 

If they knew more about me beside the fact that I sometimes happen to exist, they could have turned the ship around and headed back to Cybertron and told me to put my skills to use. But they didn’t. Of course they didn’t. That plan would have involved remembering I existed, let alone that I’m an Outlier with advanced electromagnetic abilities who could have helped. If I could scan the immediate area the ship disappeared, I may be able to find something more. 

I really want to return and scan the immediate area your ship disappeared in.

It’s…possible that I’ll be able to one day, but....unlikely. Extremely unlikely. My friend keeps telling me that. He says that excellent scientists will be studying the area and formulating a search and rescue plan and that we shouldn’t interfere. They have their work to focus on. And we should focus on ours.

But what harm could it do to try? To go back to the atmosphere the Lost Light vanished from, just for a bit? It wouldn’t hurt the Wreckers, because they don’t have an upcoming mission. And it wouldn’t hurt my friend, because….because we’ve waited long enough to do our…work. To see our…plan through. A few more days wouldn’t hurt. It wouldn’t. Not even a few more weeks would hurt. But he’s….insistent that we stay the course. And not get distracted. That we don’t deviate. I told him that you and the ship are not a distraction, that you’re a priority, and that I’m allowed to have more than one commitment at a time.

I, um, may actually have shouted that at him. Maybe I just snapped at him. Maybe I got a bit short with him, and wasn’t as loud as I fear I was. 

He never brought it up again. 

So I don’t know. 

He did bring up the fact that there- that there’s nothing more I can do for you right now. That hurt. And it hurt mostly because it’s...true. Is that any sort of betrayal to you? To myself?

I...sometimes think that my colleague is hurting. As well. In different ways. Not that I’m, ha, hurting physically. Any more. I’ll be fine. We both will be. I think he’s worried that I’m going to defy him. That I’m going to commit to my oficial job on Debris and cozy up to the Wreckers and convince them to go back to Cybertron to study the ship’s disappearance. Or he’s worried that I’m going to ditch Debris and bolt off into the stars and go and look for you myself. I think he’s worried that I’m going to unravel all of his hard work.

I think he’s worried that I’m going to abandon him.

Which I won’t do! I...need him. For right now. He’s right. And I believe him. Our aims align. I trust him. Do I...like him? You don’t...have to like someone to agree with them, do you? Or work with them? I guess it helps, but it’s...not a requirement. But I’m not going to abandon him. 

And I’m certainly not going to abandon you.

I, ha, have this amazing ability to multitask. I can count the tasks I’m simultaneously performing on my fingers. I hope you were sitting down for that groundbreaking news.

He also has the ability to multitask. He can do it light years beyond what I’m capable of. He knows about all of my abilities. My skills. He knows what happened to me during my training. He...knows how I suffered. In fact he knows it very well. As if it had also happened to him. Or as if he was there. That’s, ha, ridiculous of course, but sometimes the tone of his voice makes me think...

He knows what I stubbornly refuse to stop excelling at. He knows more about me than I’d like him to know. He knows more about everyone than they’d like him to know. He knows most things.

But he doesn’t know everything.

He doesn’t know about the wavelength I’m using to store this message to you on.

It’s not that I don’t...trust him. I do. I really do. Despite how he...comes across, I believe he will be true to his word and give me what he promised he would. I do genuinely believe that.

It’s just that...sometimes it’s nice to have something all to yourself, isn’t it?

Or is that just me? hahahah

Not everything has to be out in the open all of the time. You understood that about me. You understood more than anyone gave you credit for. More than I gave you credit for. I think. I’m sorry. When we meet again you can set me straight. Or when you respond to this message. 

Any response you transmit will be intercepted by a gateway block and redirected to my personal channel. It will be completely private. 

The, ah, hidden frequency stream I created for me and my colleague has a friend. It’s this one. The one I’m sending my messages to you on. It’s a ghost wave. (Do you like the sound of that? Do you think it’s cool? Or does it sound stupid?)

I don’t want to use the official communications network to write to you, because the Wreckers will read it. And I don’t want to use the first hidden communications stream to send these words to you, because my colleague will read it. He’ll say he won’t, but he…

These words are for you. Only for you.

You don’t have to like them of course! Haha. You can erase them when you receive them if you want to. I wouldn’t blame you. No-one would. When have you ever done anything worthy of blame? 

This signal doesn’t take up too much siphoned power. And I’ve hidden it perfectly. It’s weaker compared to the others. But it works. It’s strong. It’s small and overlooked and deliberately keeps itself out of the sight of others, but it won’t fail. 

It won’t ever fail. 

I’m compressing the data into fragments and scattering them on a wide spectrum frequency with a low pulse dispersal. They swim below Debris’ main wavelengths and below the hidden one that goes to my colleague, and will only ever go to you. They’ll go directly to your personal communications number, the one you sent me. It won’t go to the main network hub and into the official queue where anyone who knows how to turn on a monitor and press a switch could access them let alone Blaster who-

Oh.

Ah. 

Hmmm.

Do you, uh, want to play another guessing game? This one is called ‘What Percentage Has His Power Supply Fallen To Now?”

I bet you won’t get it!

(Here’s a clue - it’s low)

I’ll write to you again when I come back online and tell you the answer. 

Take care Pipes. I know you’ll be fine. You always are. You will be. I’ll make sure that you are. Uh, bye.

Bye, and speak soon!

**> Message End**


End file.
